Stepping Up to the Plate
by Suihanki
Summary: Derek is sick and tired of Victor never getting any sleep and decides to intervene. Derek x Victor. Oneshot. Warning: This contains SPANKING. If that sort of thing upsets you or bothers you, please don't read.


**Author's Note-**

I'm baaaack. With more YAOI. Well, in my opinion it's more like Shounen Ai. Nothing honestly... dirty... in this one. I think I may just be using this as a coping mechanism while my parents and I move back in with my grandparents while we get on our feet. Sigh. It seems I write yaoi when I need to get my mind off something. Could be far worse, more destructive things to do! Haha.

So this one is another Trauma Center fic, and it is derekXvictor. And yes kids... like most of my fics this has **spanking **in it so if you don't like, don't read. This is NOT a Victor-bashing fic - I love Victor! He's actually my second-favorite character in Second Opinion, after Kimishima. However I've never written anything with Victor in it so I hope I don't go too OOC.

EDIT - So I'm half way through writing this story right now and I was looking up other words for "lover." I couldn't find a single decent thing... I was finding things like "gigolo." This did not help me. Victor is not a gigolo. Though he would look hella awesome as one.

As always - 読んで下さい！r&r下さい！ありがとうございます！

Derek laid upside down on the living room couch, feet in the air, head on the ground. He honestly looked ridiculous but no one was home so he relaxed his head into the ground and removed his glasses. He rubbed between his eyes, frustrated and slightly angry. He had been begging his lover to come home on time and get some sleep for once, yet he looked at the clock... five'o'clock am... this was the last straw. They had been together for a long time now, and Derek was no longer afraid of Victor. He was going to stand up to him tonight. Derek sighed and smiled a little, thinking back to their first kiss...

- - - - - - Derek peaked his head in the door of the lab, smiling. He had been bothering Victor for a few months now and had taken a liking to the grumpy, tired, lone wolf. He just watched for a while. Victor tensed up, feeling Derek's eyes burning a hole through his back. His heart jumped a little, having grown fond of the naive, kind-hearted doctor... as much as he hated to admit that he was capable of warm fuzzy feelings. Victor took a deep breath and tensed up; today was the day he would find out if Derek had the same feelings for him. He had his mind made up and nothing could change it now.

"Are you just going to just stare at me, Derek?" Victor asked, sounding extremely annoyed. Derek shrunk down a little and sauntered into the lab, looking curiously over Victor's shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" Derek asked, smiling widely. Victor had grown to love that smile, and somewhat crave it. He did not smile much, himself after all.

Victor took a deep breath and tensed, "It doesn't really matter" be blurted, "Derek, I have a question for you. A very important question. I want you to think about it very hard. Think you can do that?" Derek stared at him, confused. He nodded his head and grunted acknowledgement, not sure how well he'd answer this question... he was a skilled surgeon but no rocket scientist, and he knew this. Victor started to breathe heavily, heart racing... it was time to figure this out and possibly get what he wants... and somewhat needs. Victor was always used to taking what he wanted... but he knew he couldn't just take this... but he would try to take Derek's breath away, regardless. He took another deep breath, swung himself around and grabbed Derek by the shoulders tightly before placing his lips on his. Derek tensed up, more surprised than upset. He honestly thought the other man couldn't even stand his presence. He soon realized that he was thinking too much and that Victor would most likely want him to respond in one way or another. Just as Victor was about to abandon the kiss and die a little inside, Derek began kissing back, massaging Victor's lips with his until they both became winded. Victor finally broke the kiss and just stared at the young doctor. He was dumbfounded, awe-struck and very, very scared. He immediately looked down at his feet, not sure if he could handle this.

Derek gently lifted Victor's chin and attempted to make eye contact. "Victor... is this what you want?"

Victor shot him an 'oh you idiot' look before whispering as if the whole world could hear, "I... want to give this 'us' thing a try... but... if you aren't interested, I'd be cool with tha-" Derek cut him off with a gentle kiss, answering his questions immediately. Victor melted in relief right away. This is what he needed, wanted and craved so damn badly for the past few months and it was finally here, right in front of him. "I'm not the best... boyfriend... I mean I've never dated anyone... ever. You do realize this?"

"Victor, I don't care how much experience you have..." Derek reassured him quietly.

"That's good... I just... but..." Victor couldn't put his words together and just blurted, "Don't screw this up." Derek just smiled. - - - - - -

Derek was pulled out of his reverie, the doorknob wiggling. He frowned and put his glasses back on, sitting up on the couch and waiting in the dark. Victor sauntered in, tossing his bag onto the couch, not seeing Derek there. "OW!" Derek hissed. Victor gasped and turned on the light quickly.

"Sorry..." Victor said quietly, reaching for his bag.

Derek tossed the bag to the other side of the couch and stood up. "Where the hell have you been Victor? It's five am."

"I was finishing some stuff at the lab. I'm working on a new, stronger version of the laser we used on Pempti," he leaned against the wall, not looking concerned, "And I have some more work to get done here... so you should go to bed; you shouldn't have waited for me."

Derek twitched, getting angry now, "Every single fucking night it's the same thing... you **never **sleep. You work through the night and get absolutely no sleep. I don't know how the hell you even work!"

Victor looked a bit surprised - Derek said the dreaded F word... he must be a little upset about this. He tried to think of a way to explain it that Derek would understand. "Derek, people are depending on me to get this laser done. People could die."

"And if you mess up on the laser from lack of sleep and people die from that what will you do?" Derek looked impatient, angry and frustrated.

"I'm not stupid Derek, I won't let that happen." Victor hissed.

Derek was getting more and more flustered, "You're **human** Victor, the lack of sleep is bound to get you sooner or later." He looked at him and shook his head, "I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore."

Victor let out a small chuckle, "What are you gonna do **mom**, spank me?"

"Don't fucking tempt me, Victor," Derek was half joking and half very, very serious... frustrated beyond belief at this time, really willing to try anything now.

"You don't have the balls." Victor huffed, "And even if you did you don't have the muscle." Truth be told Derek had more muscle than the wimpy lab tech, but Victor would never admit that.

Derek walked up to Victor, getting in his face, nose to nose now, "I said don't tempt me."

Victor squinted at him with his tired eyes and repeated, "You. Don't. Have. The. **Balls.**" He wasn't sure if he believed this or not, but something made him want to keep pushing at Derek's boundaries and limits.

At this point Derek was at his breaking point. He squinted back at his lover for a moment before grabbing him by the wrist firmly and immediately sitting down, pulling Victor over his lap.

For some reason Victor didn't struggle, pushing Derek more, testing his limits just a little more, "Go ahead, Derek. Give it a shot, but you're not going to get far." Derek took that as an invitation, and a he rose his hand and brought it down on Victor's behind, Victor grimaced a little, but didn't show Derek an ounce of submission. "What the fuck was that Derek? Are you going to give me love pats all night?" Derek smirked a little at his lover's attitude as he got an idea. He quickly pinned Victor's legs in between his and lowered Victor's pants and boxers. Victor went pale.

Derek brought his hand down hard, "You want to play this game? We'll play then."

Victor gasped but let out a loud "WEAK!" He didn't know why he was egging him on, all he knew was he couldn't stop and it was going down hill fast. Derek smacked harder, this time on his sit-spot. Victor was NOT expecting this and let out a loud yelp, immediately regretting it. He reached back to cover, "No!" He demanded.

"You pretty much dared me to do this, Victor, and I'm not stopping now," he said plainly as he quickly pinned Victor's wrist to his back, holding him firmly in place. Derek made up his mind that he was going to get his partner to get some decent sleep for once in his life, and he wasn't turning back now. He rose his hand and continued, harder than before.

Victor squirmed against his hold, growling loudly, fighting in every way possible. Though while he flailed about he couldn't help but notice that yes, he did practically dare Derek to do it. And yes, he let him do it and even egged him on. Why? Why did he do this? He wasn't really sure. He thought harder as Derek swatted faster now; perhaps he wanted to see if Derek would actually go through with it. Maybe he wanted to know if Derek would stand up to him or just sigh and walk away like everyone else he knew. Victor had always been a loner. He didn't cry for attention as a toddler. He buried himself in books as a child. Delved himself into his research at Caduceus to avoid the general population and even his fellow workers. It had always worked... until he met Derek. Derek took an interest in him despite his foul mood. Derek pushed his way into Victor's life. Yet he did it in such a subtle way that he had grown attached to the company of the physician. Victor actually didn't want to be ignored by Derek, and this was a new feeling to him.

On the drive home Victor was convinced that tonight would be the night that Derek would either ignore his late arrival and snotty behavior... or leave him. Neither sounded like a good thing to him. Yet Derek was not doing either of those things. For the first time in their relationship, Derek was standing up to him... not ignoring him, not leaving him. Then it hit him - not only was Derek standing up to him for the first time, but he was doing it over his health. To be honest he didn't think Derek cared enough about him to step up to the plate like this when he was being stupid. He **knew **he was being stupid about his sleep, he just really didn't give two shits about his health. But for once someone did, and they were actually doing something about it. Victor was confused... this had never happened to him before. He then realized that he truly cared for Derek and that he had really pushed him way too far... he probably deserved this.

Victor's revelation came right in the midst of several very hard, rapid-fire spanks to his sit-spots again. He let out a loud "AAAOOOW!" and cringed from the pain - he was not used to pain. He was a very careful child growing up and had barely been sick a day in his life. This was a real shock to both his body and mind. He felt the lump in his throat rise higher and higher, and tried desperately to hold back something he had not felt around someone else since he was a young child - tears. 'Nonononono' he thought over and over again, not letting the tears spill. His shoulders began to shake involuntarily as it got harder and harder to fight the foreign feelings back. He shut his eyes tightly, which squeezed a few tears out and onto the couch. When Victor re-opened his eyes again he saw the tears in the fabric, it stirred up all types of emotions, making him realize how imperfect he really, actually was. He couldn't hold it back anymore, letting out a choked sob. Derek took note of this and his heart sunk a little, but he kept going. Victor started to sob openly now, "D-Derek..."

"I don't want to hear it, Victor," Derek said firmly, "This isn't ending until you agree to get some sleep." He gave a firm spank right to the center of his bottom.

"AAH I... I'll s-sleep... I'll sleep D-Derek," Victor cried out, going limp against his lap, just sobbing into his arms now.

Derek stopped immediately, seeming obvious that he wanted to stop a long time ago. He then asked in a typical, Derek-like fashion, "...seriously?" Victor nodded weakly, and Derek slowly let go of his wrist. After what seemed forever, Derek helped a sobbing Victor to sit up next to him. Victor cried into his hands, somewhat out of embarrassment. He was rather hysterical, so much so that Derek could easily tell it had been a long, long time since Victor had felt this many feelings at once. Seeing him like this, Derek couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other man, even though he was afraid that Victor would push him away in anger and that this whole thing was a mistake. Victor instead buried his face into Derek's chest, letting out long, heavy cries., arms wrapped around the doctor's waist. Derek's eyes instantly softened as he wrapped his arms around him tighter. He had never done this before and his mind was racing, trying to figure out what to do next.

Victor kept his face buried as he wailed. "I'm s-sorry Derek...!"

Derek's heart dropped a little as he wrapped his arms around him tighter, trying to calm him down. "It's... it's okay Victor..."

"No! No it's not! I... I-I... I was..." Victor couldn't form whole sentences at this point.

"Yes..." Derek said softly, "And you've payed for that now." He tried to raise Victor's face from his chest, coaxing gently, "Victor... Victor look at me." At first Victor fought it, before slowly raising his head and looking up at his lover, tears still streaming down his face. Derek unwrapped one arm, still holding him close with the other... he cupped Victor's face in one hand, "Breathe... Breathe Victor." He whispered softly as he looked into his eyes, "Everything is okay... everything. It's going to be just fine." Victor let out what sounded like a hiccuping noise before closing his eyes and taking a few weak breaths. Many people had said that it would be okay in the past, but just this once, Victor actually believed it. He laid his head down on Derek's chest, slowly calming what seemed like inconsolable cries into sniffles. Derek smiled a little and stroked Victor's hair gently, taking a sigh of relief. He knew now that he had not done the wrong thing and that Victor was finally going to get some rest. What a relief.

"Derek..." Victor said with now calm certainty, "When I say I love you... I really do mean it..."

Derek melted a little, "I know, Victor... I really mean it when I say it too. Please don't ever doubt that..."

Victor lifted his head and gave Derek a long, passionate kiss, "I don't."

Derek smiled his lips against Victor's, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore... tired..." he smirked a little, "Never been better."

"C'mon." Derek smiled and helped him to his feet, "I think it's time you held up your end of the deal."

Victor looked at him, looking a little worried, "On one condition." Derek blinked at him, nodding. Victor looked off to the side, "You have to lay with me..."

"Is that all...?" Derek smiled and started walking with him to the bedroom. Pants and boxers around his knees, Victor immediately tripped, falling forward. Derek caught him and chuckled a little, "Sorry, that's my fault." Victor rolled his eyes at first but blushed slightly as Derek leaned down and helped him completely out of his bottoms. He smiled at Victor, "Trust me, you're probably not going to want to wear these right now." He helped him back to the bedroom before peeling the covers back and ushering him to lay down. Victor crawled into bed but the second his backside hit the sheets he winced, rolling over onto his side immediately. Derek soon climbed in with him and pulled the covers up over them both. He wrapped his arms around him, cradling Victor's head between his arm and chest. Victor smiled and intertwined his legs with Derek's. Derek smiled and placed his hand on the back of Victor's head, closing his eyes. He listened to Victor's breathing becoming slower and slower. Minutes passed before he prodded, "...Victor...?" No answer. He smiled, amazed at how quickly he fell asleep. Then again it couldn't be that amazing. He'd not ever seen the man take more than a two to three hour nap in all the time he'd known him.

If there was any doubt before, it was gone. Victor was... it. What he needed. What he wanted. He was, in every way... everything.

**Author's Note-**

Wow that took longer than I expected. I'm really not feeling well... I believe I caught the flu. Fun times. So I am terribly sorry if this is not what you wanted/expected but at the moment it's the best I could do, To be honest I'm quite happy with how it turned out. I wasn't sure how it would turn out, wondered if I'd be able to keep Victor in character while still making the story work and I don't think I did **too** terribly bad haha, but that's for you guys to decide.

Take care, everyone.

ありがとうございます！


End file.
